


Within a Strangers Eyes

by celestial_panda



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Derek is a killer, Derek is a werewolf, M/M, Murder, Scott is human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 15:31:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5631637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestial_panda/pseuds/celestial_panda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek Hale is a poorly known Serial Killer, which in fact makes him pretty damn good at what he does.<br/>Derek Hale is also a werewolf, so he does have the upper hand.<br/>But Stiles Stilinski is the victim he just won't kill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in an alternate Universe, where Derek is still a werewolf, and Scott is not.  
> Which means neither Scott nor Stiles are aware of werewolves or anything supernatural, yet.  
> Stiles and the gang are also all University aged in this fic.

Derek P.O.V.

“'What do you want me to do? Go who, him? Who is this person? I don't know him! Or even then, shove him into oncoming traffic-   
what, who was that guy? Almost put his arm around me, what an asshole!” 

Derek can hear the conversation, the smaller man of the two being so animated that he doubts he’s the only one listening in to the conversation.

“We’re the ones who are dating Stiles, not you and Scott. You and I.”   
“Scott is my best friend! I always hug him, you need to relax. He’s completely straight and it’s completely platonic.”

Derek can tell this ‘Stiles’ is telling the truth. His heart beat is calm, well as calm as it can be when one is riled up in a conversation.   
But it’s the truth. He supposes it’s one of the perk of being a werewolf. 

“So you’d rather pick Scott then-”

Derek holds back his smirk as he watches ‘Stiles’ stand up abruptly.   
“Okay that’s it! We’re done. It’s over. I do not need this kind of distrust. I have a science paper to go write. Have a nice life.” 

Putting down the newspaper he wasn’t at all interested in Derek gets up, and quietly follows the young man out of the café.  
He’s already caught onto the scent, and following him in his Camaro is going to be an easy feat.   
Except the kid’s jeep breaks down, and so Derek can’t do anything other than stop his own car.   
He finds himself getting out so that he doesn’t look like a creep, and with a friendly smile he walks up to the one named Stiles. 

“Hey- Do you need any help getting her started again?”  
He hears a ‘clang’ and then a groan, with a possible expletive thrown out of the others mouth.   
“Yeah- can you.. uh.. yeah.” Stiles is stuttering, it’s endearing.  
Derek’s knows his smile has widened, he can’t help it as he notices Stiles heartbeat quicken, he’s nervous.   
Yet he helps the other start his Jeep without an issue, Stiles shouldn’t be scared of him.   
“Man I wish I could own a nice car like yours.”   
“Maybe you will one day…. I’m Derek.”  
“Stiles.” They shake hands and it’s pretty uneventful, except Derek’s going to need a new car.   
Stiles can’t know he’s being followed. 

 

Stiles P.O.V.

On the down side, he just broke up with his boyfriend, and on the plus side he got helped by one of the hottest strangers he’s ever laid his eyes on.  
Like man that was one hot piece of person. He even drove a Camaro. In what universe does someone drive a Camaro in Beacon Hills.  
Well now he’s distracted there’s no chance his paper will be written. There’s not even a chance he’s going to be able to beat Scott at Halo tonight.   
Why didn’t he grab the dude’s number?

“Stiles…. Someone’s here to see you.”

He’s even being distracted to the point where he didn’t hear his dad come in nor did he hear someone knock at the door.   
Damn he’s got it bad. Bad…. Bad idea, such a bad idea. 

“What… are you doing here?”  
That’s the first thing you had to ask him? Really Stiles, your ex shows up at your door and you’re like why are you even here? Way to sound like an idiot Stilinski.   
“Look, we had a fight- we shouldn’t… stop dating because of one fight.”

He almost twitches, one fight? They’ve been having this one fight for months. The urge to roll his eyes is strong, so he only crosses his arms.  
“Okay- first off, it is O-V-E-R. Like it’s done, came out of the oven, and ready to be sent off. It’s over Devon…. Sorry but I can’t keep having this fight with you…”

He almost feels nothing, it’s lacking as he closes the door on Devon’s face. Besides Devon’s only in Beacon Hills for school, he’ll move out next year and they would have broken up anyways. Also going to University in Beacon Hills means you’re kinda doomed to shitty teaching jobs, which is why Stiles is doing his University the modern way. Wifi-central, online. 

He threads back up the stairs, and into his room, and he frowns. He hadn’t let the window open, had he? He looks around his room, his closet, under the bed, and finds nothing. He shrugs it off, it’s possibly just the wind, and his windows are shitty anyways. Or it could be death, but he’s not really worried about it. Nothing exciting ever happens in Beacon Hills. 

“Stiles!” He looks up to see Scott entering his room. “I’m going to kick your ass tonight!”   
Stiles grins as Scott holds up the junk food. Sometimes geeking out is the best remedy to mid-terms.   
He doesn’t remember passing out. He does remember blue glowing eyes.   
Stiles knows he’s dreaming, there’s no way he’s being kidnapped. Not a chance this is-  
OH MY GOD HE HAS A KNIFE. TOO REAL, THE DREAM IS TOO REAL.   
Wait just one minute is that…. 

“Derek?”   
“Hello, Stiles…”

Stiles wants to freak out, but he can barely manage one sentence to come out of his mouth.   
“Give me a moment… I’m trying to… get rid of the nuisance…” 

Stiles tilts his head to the side to see Devon, bleeding out on a table, he may or may not pass out, he can’t remember.   
“You’re a little overwhelmed and it makes sense.”  
“A little?” He squeaks, as Derek starts explaining that he was saving him from Devon.   
“My ex tried to kill me…. How’s that for overwhelmed?”

He sees Derek shrug a little, and he wants to run up and punch him. He’s infuriating.   
“So after I passed out, you took me to the hospital… and what? How did you explain this….”  
He sees the other roll his eyes. “I didn’t…”

He hears the words as if it’s supposed to be the most natural response.   
“What the fuck Derek! He’s--- like…. What in the hell.”  
“Are you done?”  
“N- yes….”  
He sighs, and frowns, knowing he can’t really argue with the guy who saved his life.   
Although it doesn’t exactly feel like he’s out of danger with the way Derek is watching him.   
What are the chances he’s attracted two killers into his life? Pretty minimal…. Hopefully.


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek Hale is a poorly known Serial Killer, which in fact makes him pretty damn good at what he does.  
> Derek Hale is also a werewolf, so he does have the upper hand.  
> But Stiles Stilinski is the victim he just won't kill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know the prologue was a little strange, but I needed to start them off somewhere. Now this is where it really starts.

He’s trying to remember yesterday. Everything is so fuzzy, but that’s all he can do while he’s in the hospital. Try to remember what happened yesterday. Scott and him were playing Halo, and Scott left kind of early because Kira, Scott’s girlfriend arrived back in Beacon Hills early as a surprise. Stiles was all for that so he let Scott leave, thinking he needed to get started on his science paper anyway. He started working on the paper, and promptly got distracted by his man-crush, Derek. As his thoughts were invaded by mystery man Derek, he went into dream mode. This is where Stiles starts getting headaches. He does in fact remember Devon, dragging him against the cement. He has the flesh marks to prove it. He remembers a trunk of a car, and some weird drugged sensation. He doesn’t remember why he keeps thinking of glowing blue eyes. They’re a real distraction. A really big distraction. 

He inhales deeply trying to garner his focus. He’s being approached menacingly by Devon, and then he’s not. He’s passing from conscious to asleep in mere seconds, he hears a voice right before the darkness. ‘Mine’. He can’t place the voice, the next situation he remembers is Derek, calling Devon a nuisance and then, he remembers the hospital. He sighs, knowing he won’t be much of a credible witness or much of a witness because of the drugs in his system. “How did you find me, Derek?” He watches the other stare at him, it’s almost unnerving. “I saw him put you in a trunk… I followed… figured I couldn’t just let it happen.” It’s a strange and highly unlikely story but he can’t get a read on Derek, and he doesn’t know him well enough to understand what kind of person he is, so all Stiles has is blind hope that Derek is as nice as he says he is. 

“Your toxicology screen came back negative Stiles…” He hears the words coming from Melissa’s mouth and he can barely believe it. He wasn’t drugged…. Then how? Derek though doesn’t even look remotely surprised, and Stiles is stuck wondering if there’s something about Derek that he should be afraid of, or if he should run for the hills screaming. Derek scares him worse than the Devon he keeps remembering coming at him. Derek killed Devon…. And it doesn’t look like he cares an inch about it. Stiles feels like he may just be about to die. “So … Derek… I can apparently go home now… and it was nice dude… but I’ll… be going now.” Stiles walks away, and for a second he thinks he’s in the clear, he’s even made it to his house, and then ‘bam’ there’s a wolf, glowing blue eyes, and he’s passing out again.

“Do you know what a werewolf is Stiles?” He wants to answer but unfortunately his mouth is taped over. “I’m sure you have your ideas… but we’re so much more than that. See… I had an uncle named Peter. He went crazy after our family was set on fire by an ex of mine. I had to put him out of his misery so I became alpha- He killed my sister… don’t worry it was all just and righteous. So by killing him I became Alpha. I had nothing to do… only time to kill, I had no pack… so… I took the saying literally. I started killing people… It was easy… people couldn’t put it together, and animal attacks happen. It’s easy… I came in to beacon hills to get some money from our affairs… and I laid eyes on you Stiles….”  
He feels slightly uneasy about the situation, queasy even, Derek… is Derek Hale… a killer and a werewolf who has a new founded obsession with him. Stiles is almost certain this is going to be one of those you’re mine or you die kind of situations, and he isn’t sure which side he’d want to pick. Psychotic killers don’t make very high on his list of potential boyfriends. “When I laid my eyes on you…. My wolf howled, and your scent it… it confirmed everything. You’re mine, whether you want to play along or not well we have time to discuss that. Forever actually.”

Stiles almost rolls his eyes, and here is the stereotypical bad guy, you’re mine forever speech he was waiting for. He’s almost feeling like he should pity Derek. He’s like some bad supervillain from a comic book. He’s really unimpressed, even as he’s scared out of his mind, he’s just so not impressed that his obsessed killer self-proclaimed lover is just... So cliché. 

When the tape on his mouth does come off, Stiles doesn’t feel it. Apparently Derek can take away pain fast enough that it doesn’t even happen. It’s slightly impressive and slightly nerve wracking. “I said we’d have a discussion.” Stiles takes a moment to assess the situation, if he screams it’s game over. He needs Derek to trust him, so he can survive this weirdo werewolf’s plan for life time partnership. “I’m….” He can’t bring himself to say anything. He can’t even find it in himself to fight, and all he seems to be able to do is stare right at Derek. 

“Stiles… Stiles… Stiles… We’re meant for one another can’t you feel it anyway. Why fight it?” The words resonate within him, and he’s left thinking about what they mean. Derek is implying that they’re each other’s perfect matches, almost as if he’s talking about soulmates. Stiles can’t deny there’s a weird attraction that is still going on steady, regardless of the fact that he’s been kidnapped by a psychotic werewolf killer. He feels it in his chest, a painful strum, almost as if his heart can’t believe it. “Even… if what you say is true… you’re a killer Derek…. That’s… not… okay..” It’s almost a whisper, he doesn’t want to say it. But he needs to say it, he needs to tell the other that he doesn’t approve, that to him Derek isn’t doing something redeemable. 

“I’m still not hearing an answer from you Stiles.” He takes a deep breath, and it’s like his mind is running a mile a minute. He doesn’t know the outcome of either answers, and he can tell Derek is patient enough to try and change his mind. God what is he going to do? He can’t figure it out, and he can tell his heartbeat is going crazy, and if werewolves can do magical things he doesn’t doubt Derek can hear his heartbeat. This situation is going to drive him insane. “W-what are the terms and condition?” He hopes he can buy himself some time, but Derek doesn’t seem very amused by his answer and he can only hope it’s because of something other than him.

“Oh Stiles… there are no terms and conditions… just say yes… and that will be all.” Stiles almost wants to rolls his eyes at Derek. No terms and conditions…. Yeah right. He’s probably going to have to say chained up, until Derek thinks he’s trustworthy, going to be bathed, touched, watched by a werewolf, who seems way too in tune with him. Stiles can’t even think that he can lie to him without being caught. Shit he barely knows what he’s doing right now. “Stiles…. I don’t like waiting… so please hurry this along.” He can tell in Derek’s voice that this situation isn’t going well. “I don’t know!” He whispers, and it’s the truth. He can’t one hundred percent say that something in him wants to run away, and he can’t one hundred percent jump into a relationship with a psychotic werewolf. His heart is telling him that Derek is right, but his mind is screaming ‘warning, warning, dangerous, murderous killer’. 

He sees Derek nod, and watches the other walk closer to him. He’s crouching, and they’re face to face. “Alright then… if you don’t know how about I choose for you. I choose that you stay here, alive, safe with me… I just found you Stiles… It’s just beginning what we’ll have.” He was wrong about the glowing blue eyes, Derek’s are red, and he’s sure they’ll haunt his nightmares for days to come.


	3. Final

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek Hale is a poorly known Serial Killer, which in fact makes him pretty damn good at what he does.   
> Derek Hale is also a werewolf, so he does have the upper hand.  
> But Stiles Stilinski is the victim he just won't kill.

He doesn’t remember how long he’s been tied up to this chair, actually it’s kind of annoyingly weak of himself to not be trying to find a way out of his predicament. Derek talks a lot for a guy who’s killed people. Stiles can’t even manage to keep up with half of the information he’s being told. Half of it is mixed within confusion because he can’t distinguish between what it feels like Derek is talking about and what he’s really talking about. An example of that is when Stiles thought Derek was talking about fishes, and he was actually talking about gutting a human carcass. Needless to say he did vomit a little, and not because he thought it was disgusting like you’d assume he was. Stiles can’t exactly tell anymore if Derek’s the psychotic one or if he is. Apparently mates adapt to each other’s senses of justice. 

It’s freaking crazy to think about the fact that Stiles is even remotely acknowledging that Derek and him are mates. Especially since the other had no qualms with knocking him unconscious so that he could bring him to another location. Stiles has no idea where he is, everything looks much too fancy for his tastes. Maybe he was just overly hopeful, and somehow that was translating into ‘cooperation’. Derek’s fingers always felt kind of light against his cheek. That’s all that it was, his fingers tracing the side of his cheek. Stiles knew it was a bad idea, but he didn’t understand why he didn’t want to fight. His mind was just screaming at him to accept it. 

“Derek…” He knew it sounded like a whine, an abysmal sound of defeat but he felt utterly defeated. Who would have known that he was so weak minded. “Stiles…” It was said with such passion, that maybe his acceptance of the situation truly was rewarding for the other. Maybe it really did take his breath away, and make him feel like he was in ‘awe’. Or maybe Stiles has Stockholm syndrome, and this was just some nightmarish fantasy he was cooking up so he could explain an illogical situation to his mind. The way that Derek was stalking towards him, it was predatory. The way it made his heart jump, legendary. Stiles couldn’t help it and it made him feel nauseated. Every time he was reminded that he was not here because he was in love, every time he was reminded that this was just some horrid situation, he was going to be sick. It was like dread filled his soul.   
He simply leaned back, and let the other’s fingers trace his cheeks, then the sensation was gone, and as Stiles closed his eyes, he felt oh so alone. 

“You don’t snore when you sleep…” He knew he didn’t snore, at least not anymore. It was a habit that was too bothersome for people, he had cut it out of his life. He never really wanted to be a nuisance to anyone, and that was most likely reflecting in the way he was interacting with Derek. Derek was his kidnapper but Stiles was trying to accommodate him. How peculiar and how horrifying. “Can… you tell me a story?” It was barely a whisper, but he knew Derek had heard him. “A long time ago there was a story my family passed down to us. About a couple who killed together.” Stiles felt a shiver spark against his skin, why did this seem more like a hopeful plea then the start of a fable. 

“They were so in sync, that sometimes their instincts became so primitive, so wild, that slaughtering was the only thing that brought them back from the euphoria of being together. They didn’t have the healthiest of lives but they died in a hail storm of wolf Baine bullets. It’s quite a legendary situation, one that people still talk about.” Stiles almost wanted to scoff, it sounded way too much like some overly sadist version of Bonnie and Clyde. He couldn’t stop from smiling though, and that’s when the façade shattered. “Derek… you- ugh, how are victims supposed to take us seriously if I’m cracking smiles when I’m supposed to be playing the victim?” He saw the twinkle of superiority in his partner’s eyes.  
“You did pretty good Stiles, one week as a victim and you didn’t crack. I’m sure it will be sufficient in making a victim gain your trust.” The restraints being removed felt like a long winded reprise. He hated those cufflinks, but he liked to play victim. Derek and him had been together before this whole killing spree had begun. Luring Peter to his death hadn’t been that difficult of a feature, and he’d still managed to keep his killings secret as he lived a ‘normal’ life in Beacon Hills. It was just that this target might need a little more convincing to tell the truth and so Stiles and Derek needed to practice a scheme in which Stiles played a more direct role. 

After all Derek was no mastermind in their planning. Stiles truly was the evil one. That secret though, he’d take it to his grave. No one would ever know that he and Derek were the cause of all the unfortunate accidents that happened around the city, or around the district. Peter Hale, Malia Tate, Isaac, Liam… Well Stiles hadn’t wanted to kill off Liam, but Derek had insisted the kid knew too much, and unfortunately maybe Stiles had been a little blinded so yeah, they had offed the kid. Jackson, had been his favorite victim, he had cried like a baby, and pleaded with his money. Stiles couldn’t care less, after all, you can’t just let a kanima live. The things he would do for the greater good.

He was quite thankful that Scott was just an oblivious puppy, because it would have caused him so much more grief to kill his best friend. Well his only semblance to a best friend. Scott sometimes treated him like he was fifth option but he didn’t mind. Derek was his only important person. He didn’t move from the chair, too busy enjoying Derek’s lips kissing his wrists. “You shouldn’t ever have bruises.” He shrugged, knowing that it was bound to happen, and that when he was playing the victim Derek would have to knock him out more than necessary. “I’ll have to be a little more…. Feisty… you’ll have to punish me Der…” It was a singular word, which caused both of them to shiver. He knew how to get Derek riled up, how to get his beast to roar. 

“Stiles…” It was a warning, Stiles didn’t do well with warnings, and his skin was itching to break them. “Der… you’ll need to do it. I’m not some kind of baby. We need to get rid of these people.” He saw the solemn nod, and then he felt it, Derek’s breath against his skin. His eyes rolled back, and shut, god that man was good with his tongue. It didn’t matter in the end, this was the final battle, they would take down the argents, and then the killing would stop. Everything would stop, and “Der… fuck..” Stiles wouldn’t have to keep looking at the world within a strangers eyes, as he would simply be allowed to be in love with Derek. If things went according to plan, and Stiles had no doubt that they would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was just suppose to be a small one-shot, and I separated it into parts, because I needed to clean up the finish. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
